


The Snowball Effect

by datgayrainboww



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Decorating, M/M, Mistletoe, Snowball Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datgayrainboww/pseuds/datgayrainboww
Summary: It started with a badly aimed snowball, somehow things escalated.





	The Snowball Effect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeithChief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeithChief/gifts).



> My gift for the lovely [Mel](http://asliverofhope-the-fangirl.tumblr.com). You requested snowball fights, cuddling by the fire, and mistletoe kisses and while I couldn’t fit in all three, I hope you like the two I did include. All in all, I hope you enjoy this fic and wish you a very Happy Holiday!
> 
> Also, for the texting in this fic, please keep in mind that Kuroo is **bold** and Bokuto is _italics_. Thanks for reading c:

Ah, Christmas. The most joyous time of the year. A time when kids dreamed of presents and families all came together to celebrate; a time of delicious seasonal drinks and a momentary break from school; and apparently, a time when crazy-haired idiots with bad aim decided to start snowball fights.

——

Kuroo was taking a break from his annual Christmas shopping to drink an overly expensive seasonal drink. It was delicious, as to be expected, and warmed him to core, contrasting the snowy scenery he had surrounded himself with. It was peaceful in this park, until suddenly, Kuroo discovered that it wasn’t.

“Watch out!” An unfamiliar voice yelled, only giving him half a second of warning before a hard packed snowball smacked into his drink, promptly spilling it across his lap.

“Shit,” He swore, scrambling to his feet as the coffee soaked into his jeans. It burned and was a terrible waste of seven dollars, so it was no surprise that he turned to face his attacker with an icy glare. Only to discover that, shit, he was hot. He had a bulky frame that suggested he was built like a god and ridiculous black and white hair up in crazy spikes. His cheeks were flushed pink from the cold and he had stunning golden eyes that Kuroo could easily get lost in. Needless to say, he was exactly Kuroo’s type.

_“But you know what,”_ Kuroo thought, forcing himself to focus back on his current situation and how he was supposed to hate this gorgeous stranger. _“that coffee was also my type and it was so hot that I’m pretty sure I burned my legs.”_ Because coffee was important and considering that these were his favorite jeans, Kuroo’s pride wouldn’t let this slide. 

“You asshole,” He said as soon as the man was within normal talking range. After all, it wouldn’t be proper to shout out cuss words in a park full of children. “has no one ever taught you how to fucking aim?”

“I know how to aim!” The man argued back, even though Kuroo was pretty sure he should be apologizing. “in fact, I was aiming for a friend. I know would’ve hit him too but at the last minute he moved out of the way.”

“I’m sure that’s what happened,” Kuroo replied coolly just to see the man frown at him in frustration.

“That’s exactly what happened,” he confirmed before adding, “If it makes you feel better, I’ll let you hit me with a snowball.”

“Really?” Kuroo asked, arching an eyebrow. 

“Yeah,” The man nodded, “It would only be fair.”

Kuroo stared at him analytically, before he shrugged and bent down. Scooping up a handful of snow, he made sure the man was watching him as he packed it as tightly possible. Then, he pulled his arms back, preparing for a powerful throw. 

Only to slow down at the last minute and gently crush the snow into the man’s tense chest.

“If I’m gonna throw a snowball at you, I want it to be a fair fight,” He said, stepping back to shake the snow off his gloves. “Any chance your group has room for one more?”

The man stared at him with wide eyes before blinking owlishly. “Yeah! Of course!” The man grinned once the meaning of Kuroo’s words sunk in. “The more the merrier!” 

“Great,” Kuroo smirked. “Lead the way.”

And if Kuroo stared at the man’s ass as he walked, well, who was going to blame him?

——

The man’s group consisted of four people. Four brutally ruthless people that would show you absolutely no mercy on this snow covered battlefield. But you know what? Somehow that made it all the more fun.

Introductions had been quick. Kuroo learned that the man was Bokuto Koutarou, a name that oddly suited him, and then after introducing himself, Kuroo got to meet the friends. There was Terushima, a pierced blonde with a sort of wild appeal to him, Iwaizumi, a man with muscles that almost rivaled Bokuto’s, Oikawa, Iwaizumi’s troublemaking boyfriend that Kuroo had actually met once or twice, and Akaashi, a dark haired beauty with an exasperated expression on his face. Kuroo had assumed that the last one had just been dragged along and therefore wouldn’t be too enthusiastic. That assumption was a mistake, Akaashi was just as competitive as the rest of them.

But future bruises aside, Kuroo had enjoyed himself. He had avenged his fallen coffee and gained some new friends, as they had often had no choice but to forge alliances in the heat of the battle. Then, all too soon, the battle was ending and Oikawa was complaining that he wanted to go home. He was flushed embarrassingly red and like the rest of them, completely soaked. Apparently this was bound to get him sick, so he would have to spend all day tomorrow hiding in his room with a runny nose, terrified of ruining his image. That had earned them all a laugh, as they knew that Oikawa’s image had been ruined for ages. Still, Iwaizumi had agreed and after exchanging numbers those two headed off, walking down the snow covered sidewalk with hands clasped together and shoulders brushing as if they were an adorable couple in a cheesy Christmas romcom. It was sickening, but at the same time, Kuroo was mildly jealous.

Unfortunately, them leaving reminded Terushima that he was supposed to meet a friend and that he should probably change if he didn’t want to be judged. That led to Akaashi saying that he had one last exam to study for and that he really should be getting home. Which meant Kuroo was being left alone with Bokuto, the man that he was growing more and more interested in.

“Aw,” Bokuto said as Akaashi walked off. “I don’t want to go home yet.”

Kuroo hesitated, summoning up all of his courage before saying, “If you want we could go do something?”

“Really?” Bokuto asked, perking up in a way that was reminiscent of an overexcited puppy. “but where would we go?” 

“I don’t know,” Kuroo shrugged. “It’s up to you.”

Bokuto hummed, thinking for a long moment before grinning wildly. “Oh I know!” He declared loudly. “We can go to a coffee shop. That way I can repay you for earlier.”

Kuroo grinned. He may have gotten over his grudge, but he really could do with another coffee. Especially since their snowball fight had left him feeling more than a little chilly.

“Sure,” He agreed, “That sounds good.”

“Great!” Bokuto beamed, his smile so bright that Kuroo was certain it reflected off the snow. “I know just the place.”

Startling as Bokuto grabbed his hand, he stared down at it for a breath moment before chuckling lightly and allowing himself to be dragged along. Bokuto just seemed to be a touchy person and besides, they had just met, there was no way that this was a date.

——

That first visit to a coffee shop may not have been a date, but that didn’t mean they wouldn’t date in the future. Especially since they had exchanged numbers and began texting each other everyday, allowing their friendship to steadily grow. Of course that meant Kuroo’s crush was growing as well, but he didn’t want to focus on that. He was too nervous to focus on that.

But then he got the invitation to his mother’s Christmas party, an invitation that specifically begged for him to bring a date. He used to drag Kenma along to the event, but since his whole family knew they had no intention of ever dating, the blonde eventually got an invitation of his own. After all, they were childhood friends and Kenma might as well be considered family. So Kuroo had tried taking Yaku; that ended up being a mistake. Yaku would only insult Kuroo, revealing his most embarrassing college stories to the entire Kuroo family. It was mortifying and an experience that Kuroo never wanted to repeat.

And since Kuroo wasn’t close enough to anyone else, or at least anyone else that he thought his family would like, that only left one last option.

That only left Bokuto.

——

**hey Bo, are you busy next weekend?**

He typed out, hesitating briefly before pressing send. His mother always did the party the weekend before Christmas, allowing people to spend the actual holiday with their more direct family. It was safer as well, since it meant people wouldn’t have to travel back home drunk or hungover. Drumming his fingers against his thigh, he startled slightly at the buzz of his phone.

_don’t think so  
why?_

**my mom throws an xmas party every year  
she wants me to bring a date**

_a date?_

Bokuto asked and Kuroo swore. He probably should have worded that better.

**really just a plus one**

He clarified, hoping that he didn’t come off as awkward. This was why he used to invite Kenma, asking him was never awkward.

_oh_

Bokuto’s response popped up on the screen and Kuroo felt his stomach drop. He had definitely screwed this up.

**it’s okay if you don’t want to, I can find someone else**

_no, no, it’s cool  
anything for you Tetsu_

Kuroo’s heart fluttered, butterflies swarming in his stomach. He knew Bokuto probably didn’t mean it in the way he wanted, but it was better than nothing. 

**great!**

He messaged back, laying back on his bed now that he didn’t need to be so worried. He didn’t even know why he was so anxious in the beginning, of course Bokuto would say yes. Grinning widely as his phone buzzed again, he held it above his face and began a conversation that would last for hours.

——

“What if they don’t like me?” Bokuto whined and Kuroo rolled his eyes, leaning back in his seat. They were on the train to his family’s house and like always, Bokuto was extremely talkative. Except unlike most of his conversations, this one featured him worrying about his insecurities.

“I have never met a person that doesn’t like you, and no, that one man does not count, you tried to steal his dog.”

“It was a very cute dog.” Bokuto pouted and Kuroo’s lips quirked up.

“I know it was. Besides, these are the people that raised me and I’m much worse than you.”

“That’s not true,” Bokuto protested and while Kuroo appreciated the gesture, they both knew that it was a lie. A lie that Bokuto confessed to moments after Kuroo gave him a deadpan stare. “Okay, you can be pretty bad sometimes, but you’re still a great friend!”

“I’m glad you think so.” Kuroo said dryly, only for the sarcasm to go right over Bokuto’s head. It was infuriating, but also occasionally adorable.

“Anyway, the point is that if I love you they will too,” Kuroo said, unaware that he was practically confessing. “There’s no need to worry.”

Thankfully Bokuto didn’t seem to notice Kuroo’s slip. Or if he did, he decided not to comment on it. “Thanks Tetsu,” He smiled instead, “You always know what I need to hear.”

“It’s nothing,” Kuroo said with a shrug, trying to play it off before changing the subject. He didn’t want Bokuto to know just how much of a sap he actually was and that he would do possibly anything to keep that smile on his face. Luckily Bokuto bought it and just like that they continued their train ride.

——

“I’m home!” Kuroo called out as they entered his childhood home, slipping off his shoes and setting them to the side. They had technically arrived a day early, so it was no surprise that there was plenty of room to fit their two pairs.

“Tetsurou!” A familiar voice said, making Kuroo grin brightly.

“Mom.” He replied, returning the hug that his mother had swept him into. However, that cheerful moment didn’t last long.

“Why don’t you ever call anymore?” His mother asked, swatting at the back of his head. “Kenma texts me more than you.”

“I’ve been busy.” Kuroo lied and his mother just hummed in disapproval, knowing his every tell.

“I’m sure you have been,” She decided to let it slide before turning to face Bokuto.

“Hello,” She greeted politely. “I’m Kuroo Eriko. I doubt my brat of a son has told you anything about me, because he hasn’t mentioned anything about you, but it’s nice to meet you. He doesn’t bring home friends often enough. I was beginning to think that he had lied about having any.”

“Mom!” Kuroo cried indignantly and Bokuto let out a nervous chuckle. 

“It’s nice to meet you too Mrs. Kuroo. Tetsu hasn’t told me anything about you, but to be fair, this whole thing is relatively new.”

“Really? You’ll have to tell us all about it later.” Mrs. Kuroo smiled, although the expression looked terribly similar to Kuroo’s own signature smirk. 

“Of course,” Bokuto said, trying to hide his nervous gulp behind a watery smile. Thankfully, Kuroo decided to take pity on him.

“Come on Mom, I’m sure Bokuto wants to go unpack right now. We’ll be here for another two days so it’s not like we’re short on time.”

“Ah, right, we have plenty of time together. I guess that means I should go finish dinner.” Mrs. Kuroo said flippantly and Kuroo’s eyes narrowed. She was acting suspicious and he would definitely have to question her later. But for now...

“Come on Bokuto.” He addressed the stunned man, who had been staring between the two Kuroo’s with a bewildered expression.

“Right.” Bokuto nodded, before turning to follow Tetsurou up the stairs, completely unaware of the scheming mother they had left behind.

——

“I apologize for my mom,” Kuroo said, slowing down so he walked level with Bokuto.. “I know she can be a little intense.”

“It’s fine.” Bokuto said, offering his friend a smile. “Everyone’s family can be like that.”

Kuroo hummed thoughtfully, turning to go down a hallway. “I know,” He said, opening up his familiar bedroom door, “but I still should have warned you...”

He trailed off before frowning and stalking further into the room. Throwing open some closet doors, he rummaged around briefly before growling, “I swear she does this every time.”

“Does what?” Bokuto asked and Kuroo made a frustrated gesture towards the room’s bed. Or rather, the room’s only bed. As he watched, the implication slowly dawned on Bokuto’s face.

“Oh,” The man said and Kuroo grimaced.

“Yeah,” He agreed, angrily tossing his bags into the corner. “Feel free to unpack,” He grumbled, “I gotta go ask Mom for the spare futon.”

“I really don’t mind,” Bokuto started, “I’ve shared a bed before.”

The words were meant to be soothing, but unfortunately Bokuto said them too late. Kuroo was already on a mission, storming out of the room with a dramatic slam of the door.

——

“Why are you like this?” Kuroo asked abruptly and his mother looked up from her cooking to see him standing angrily in the doorway. “I didn’t ask for you to be like this.”

“I thought he was your boyfriend.” Mama Kuroo shrugged, adding some spice into a large pot. “Your messages didn’t suggest otherwise.”

“Nor did they suggest that we were dating!” Kuroo snapped, before inhaling deeply to calm himself down. “He doesn’t see me like that,” He said solemnly, hands fiddling with their kitchen timer.

“Have you asked him that?” Mrs. Kuroo questioned and Kuroo focused on his hands with a frown.

“Of course not.”

“Then how do you know for sure? If what you said is true, the two of you only met late last month and now Bokuto has already agreed to meet your family. Most people aren’t up for that, even after they’ve known for twice as long. Clearly he cares about you deeply.”

“I doubt that.” Kuroo snorted only to yelp as his mother smacked him with her spoon.

“I’m trying to help you, brat. If you don’t want my advice you’re free to leave, but you should learn to show respect.” She lectured, emphasizing her words with another harsh smack.

“Ow Mom, I’m sorry.” Kuroo apologized and his mother nodded in approval.

“Good,” She said sternly. “Now if you still want it, the spare futon is in the upstairs closet, the one by the guest bedroom. Personally I don’t see why you need it, but whatever.” That last part was accompanied by a roll of her eyes, reminding Kuroo that his mother packed just as much sass as he did, if not more. The apple really didn’t fall far from the tree.

“Thanks Mom.” He grinned before bounding off. 

Mrs. Kuroo watched him go for a bit before yelling. “Just stop running in my goddamn halls and we’ll call it even! And make sure you’re down in time for dinner too! Your father will want to see you!”

“Whatever you say!” Kuroo replied back, before disappearing from sight. However, the floors could still be loud and his steps showed no sign of slowing down.

“That damn brat never listens,” Mrs. Kuroo said to herself as she returned to stirring her curry, the harsh words only slightly softened by her fond tone.

\-----

Dinner that night went great. Kuroo managed to prevent his parents from interrogating Bokuto too badly and they all seemed to get along. There was a period of time where he had to leave Bokuto behind with his father, as his mother had enlisted to help him with dishes, but that had turned out alright. Mr. Kuroo had always been the calmer and more well behaved parent.

And then, as they were all relaxing in the living room, Kuroo discovered that his mother hadn’t invited him a day early just because she wanted to see him. No, she had invited him to do work.

“You know Tetsurou,” His mother said, a cup of tea cradled gently between her hands. “I haven’t finished putting up all the decorations.”

“Mom,” Kuroo started only for Bokuto to cut him off.

“Do you need any help?” The man asked, bright eyes wide with excitement. “I love to decorate for Christmas.”

“Really?” Mrs. Kuroo smiled and warning bells started to go off in Tetsurou’s head. “I was just gonna force my son to do it but if you want to help, I won’t stop you.”

“Great! Where are your decorations?”

“In one of the hall closets. Here I’ll show you.” Mrs. Kuroo said, setting down her cup with a soft clink before loosely grabbing Bokuto’s wrist to lead him along. It was a scene that made Kuroo’s father chuckle.

“I think he’s earned your mother’s approval.” He said with a grin and Kuroo flushed brightly red.

“Dad!” He exclaimed, only making his father laugh harder. “I swear you two are the worst.”

“You know you love us.” His dad teased, reaching over to pat his son’s back. “Now go on and help your mother. We can’t make the guest do all the work.”

“The worst.” Kuroo repeated with a glare. Still, he listened and obeyed, rising to his feet to go help with the decorations.

——

Having Bokuto help with the decorations was actually incredibly smart. They were able to hang things easier and the whole process went a lot faster. In fact, they were almost done when it happened.

“Kuroo can you put this over there?” He mother ordered, pointing over to a lit up archway.

“Sure.” Kuroo said, accepting the bough of mistletoe without any further grumbling. He had gotten over the part where he pretended to hate this and had instead accepted that it wasn’t too bad.

Standing on his toes, he was in the progress of trying to hang the mistletoe when out of nowhere someone bumped into him. Together they went down with a crash.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Bokuto said, laying on the ground with various ornaments and decorations scattered about him.

“It’s fine.” Kuroo laughed, rising to his feet before offering Bokuto a hand up. He accepted it with a grin, being pulled to his feet until their chests were nearly touching. 

And of course, that was when his mom walked in.

“Good job on the mistletoe,” She said and Kuroo blushed as both him and Bokuto froze, eyes slowly roaming upwards. 

“We don’t have to do this. If you don’t want to, Mom will let us go,” Kuroo said, voice so low that it was practically a whisper. 

“I don’t mind,” Bokuto replied in an equally soft voice, “after all, rules are rules.”

“Right,” Kuroo breathes out before hesitantly leaning forward and pressing their lips together. It was a quick, chaste, little kiss, but it still generated sparks in Kuroo’s love struck brain. However, just as quickly as he started it, Kuroo began to pull away, scared to cross the boundaries they had developed. Fortunately, Bokuto didn’t allow him.

Reaching up to gently cup Kuroo’s face, Bokuto surged forward, increasing the pressure of the kiss. Kuroo gasped at the change, hands rising to rest on Bokuto’s waist before he began to return the motions. Tilting his head further, he allowed the kiss to deepen and the two remained in their embrace, lips molded perfectly together, until they were eventually interrupted by the awkward clearing of a throat.

“I hate to ruin the moment, but you’re kind of in the way. If you want, you can go continue that in the bedroom, I won’t judge you,” She said with a sheepish smile, but her eyes always told the truth and currently they were incredibly smug.

“M-mom!” Kuroo sputtered, face flushed a brilliant red that grew darker when his mom only shrugged in return.

“Come on Tetsu,” Bokuto said, trying to keep it together despite his equally incredible blush. “we should probably listen to your mom.”

Kuroo stared at him, at their interlocked hands and at the man he had developed a crush on the day they meant, before grumbling. “Fine, but only because we have to talk.”

And just like that, he allowed himself to be dragged back upstairs to the bedroom that they would inevitably share, trying to ignore the way his mother’s laughter echoed loudly behind them. After all, he had more important things to focus on, such as hopefully turning a friendship into something more.

——

Christmas is known for being a time of miracles, for being a time of love. It’s a beautiful time of year, a time in which brilliant new romances can blossom and bloom. It’s a time when feelings can develop into something more and perhaps most importantly, it’s a time when Kuroo can properly introduce Bokuto to his family. A time when he can introduce him to a party full of people as not his friend or crush, but instead as his boyfriend. His stunning boyfriend whom he could quite possibly fall deeply in love with. Because Christmas is magical, and this was only the first of many holidays to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you found the experience enjoyable and comments and kudos are always appreciated! If you want to talk to me on tumblr you can find me as [@datgayrainbow](https://datgayrainbow.tumblr.com), but until then, thanks for everything!


End file.
